1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice skate attachments, and in particular, to an ice skate attachment device which will save energy of the user thereof and is also suitable for the training of skaters.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The art bounds with devices which are adapted to be affixed to ice skates in order to provide auxiliary or outboard runners for ice skates in order to improve the stability of the conventional single blade used thereon. Typical of these devices is U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,397 issued to H. Lepkofker on Feb. 4, 1964. The device disclosed therein utilizes a pair of outboard runners or auxiliary blades disposed on either side of the conventional ice skate blade and parallel thereto. The auxiliary blades are positioned in juxtaposition to the ice skate and may be adjusted to different levels to aid a skater in learning to ice skate.
Another auxiliary outboard device for attachment to ice skates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,445 issued to P. J. Lachat on Jan. 6, 1959. This device is removably affixed to an ice skate and functions in a manner similar to that disclosed earlier.
Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,417 issued to C. M. Sweet on Sept. 25, 1956. The device disclosed therein utilizes a pair of stabilizing runners disposed on either side of the conventional runner and is utilized in combination therewith to help an individual learn to ice skate. As disclosed, the devices utilize either one or more outboard ice skating blades to help in training a new ice skater until he gets accustomed to a single blade utilized on conventional ice skates today.
The device disclosed in the instant invention overcomes the shortcomings found in the art by providing a pair of outboard blades which may be affixed to a conventional ice skate. The blades extend the complete length of the skate and are readily affixed thereto. Resilient means are disposed between the underside of the shoe and the horizontal portion of the frame supporting the outboard blades permitting at least one outboard blade and the original blade to be in contact with the ice even when executing a turn, thus providing stability and act to broaden the support surface for the ice skater reducing ankle strain and the energy required to utilize same.